


Informal Muse

by PikaPixie



Series: Poetry Collections [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poem, freehand, mild fear of the future, mostly just musing though, no real structure to be found here, old greek myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPixie/pseuds/PikaPixie
Summary: Old love poem I wrote, crossposting from a couple places





	Informal Muse

They used to say that Zeus  
Tore apart the human beings below him,  
Four arms, Four legs,  
Stronger ever by the day  
And now we're cursed to wander Earth  
Searching for our other halves  
For the rest of time.

But I suppose that doesn't really apply to us,  
Does it?

Same sides of different coins,  
Though our souls may disagree,  
And that curse failed very horribly in keeping us apart  
For very long  
(Though I wish we'd had longer)

But I suppose again it doesn't matter,  
Who really believes in the Greek Gods anymore  
And I believe in God,  
Horrid believer that I am,  
Always questioning

And you believe in nothing,  
Possibility of anything,  
A few.

You are perhaps more equipped then,  
Than me, for this,  
In my life we aren't a right thing,  
But you don't have to agree with something to believe in it-  
So forget God,  
He's not fair anyway,  
just us.

You are quite an extraordinary creature,  
And if I am merely cloud and starlight,  
Then you are soil and ocean and forest-fire,  
Ever moving, turning.

And I think perhaps too much,  
Mainly on you,  
without meaning to  
As now Death means *who first* and  
Life *how long* and  
Love, *what if, does?*

And you always seem to have an answer  
Save for when you don't,  
Ambiguous will-o-wisp,  
Human faerie.

And I like to think about things I think  
Scare you  
But either way I'm yours, and probably forever  
And I fancy Life to mean nothing  
But you mean something,

So, perhaps, I don't need to do as much in this existence  
As I once thought,  
Sharpie on a few walls, a tombstone,  
And you.  
Maybe a book or two.


End file.
